Bishounen and the beast
by Sirius Lack Of
Summary: A SiriusHarry romance. Harry's heart is broken and he spends a summer w Sirius to heal. (pretend Sirius can still spend time w Harry) Rated M
1. Bishie finds his way home

Disclamer : I don't own Harry Potter (despite my wishes to have Snape, Draco AND George as my personal pets)I am borrowing a few of its characters to fufill my deepest wishes.And, and i am not makin' any cash off of this story.  
  
Meggy got bored and decided to get out a pen and paper and write a story on the last day of school...(Yells "Yeah! I'm gonna be in the 9th grade!!") This story is rated R because i felt like rating it that.There are Yaoi implications...like most my stories do.Yep, yep...flame me if ya like...but, i happen to have no problems with two peole in love...regardless of their sex.But, personally...i kinda like gay men best, hey, i don't discriminate, i hate everyone (except those who read and like my stories!). Here goes....i am at the moment assuming that this story's pairing is gonna Harry Potter and Sirius Black.Yeah...that's it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Harry's feet fell heavy as he stepped off of the Hogwarts express, the train ride was over and he had to let it go.His sixth year at Hogwarts had gone by in the blink of an eye, too fast to even remember much.The hand between his fingers began to pull away and a sudden loneliness spred over him.Ron was trying to walk a seperate direction from him, over to his parents who were smiling broadly at their prefect son.  
  
"Harry..."He smiled at his young, beautiful lover."I promise to write you....and i will invite you over to spend the summer as soon as we get back from Egypt.I promise."  
  
"Promise you won't fall for some Egyptian guy while i'm not around to cuddle you?"Harry laughed to Ron.  
  
"Of course!"He looked up at Harry, who was slightly taller than himself."You're the only guy for me..."Ron leaned forward and gave Harry a sweet eskimo kiss.Harry smiled and pulled Ron to him.He kissed him gently, keeping it to simple lip-to-lip, nothing more, Ron's parents were watching.  
  
"I love you, Ron Weasley."He whispered as Ron began to venture from his loving grasp.Ron turned and winked at him. "Love you too."  
  
Harry's whole face dropped as Ron's delicate form dissapeared into the crowd, leaving him alone in the world.His heart felt a rush of pain, this was the first time since Christmas that he and Ron had gone away from one another.Harry jumped suddenly, as a hand rested itself on his shoulder.  
  
His lithe body whipped around almost defensively, preparing his wand and body incase it was an enemy.Two bright blue eyes gleamed down at him, framed beautifully by dark hair that hung down.Harry's eyes traced their way down to pale pink lips and a perfectly shaped goatee.The lips broke into a smile, a slight smile, as two arms wrapped around Harry.  
  
"Good to see ya, mate."These familiar words escaped from the mouth of Sirius Black.The eyes were filled with happiness as Harry returned the hug.This was no Uncle Vernon.As Sirius's arms released Harry's frame he stepped back.The whole picture of a freed and cleaned Sirius entered the eyes of Harry, and his brain was flooded with thoughts.  
  
"Sirius?"he asked, timidly."Sirius Black??"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter.Yes, my boy, it's me.Like i said, it's good to see you.You look so grown."He smirked down at Harry."That was a beautiful kiss if i do say so myself..."  
  
Harry blushed."Hey, no ragging about that.Ron and i happen to love each other."  
  
"That was Ron?My God!That boy sure has changed!"Sirius gasped out.  
  
"He's a man thank you very much.He's beautiful isn't he?".They both watched as the beautiful man swankered away, his deep brownish-red hair ruffling in the slight breeze.Ron had gotten a bit taller, and more muscular.But, to Harry, Ron had always been beautiful.  
  
"Mhmmmm..."  
  
"Well, Sirius...what are you doing here?"Harry turned to his god-father, looking childlike up into his narrow eyes.  
  
"Well, Harry, i'm happy to be able to tell you that i am now your legal guardian.No more Muggle Dursleys."Harry's heart jumped with joy.That had eased the pain of Ron leaving considerably."You're going to come live with me, in my home in the country.A nice little cabin out in the middle of a huge, green forest.Kinda reminds me of the forbidden forest, just kinda a lot brighter, oh and safer...well that's a given, Sirius!"He coughed, realizing that he was talking more to himself that Harry, who sat staring off into the direction that Ron had gone off into. "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Harry turned around, facing his god-father just as a tears slipped down his palid cheek.He nodded sadly."I do."  
  
"You can talk to him later, alright Harry?"he wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him to his side."You're gonna love the new house.It's really nice, you've got a huge room, i've bought you all new stuff.Oh, i went to the Dursleys and got your stuff from there.I scared the bejesus outta that Uncle of yours....started mumbling 'it's the killer from the news broadcast!'."Sirius laughed."Boy, you and i are gonna have the best summer in 15 years..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The soft hooting of an owl, and the nip of a beak on Harry's fingers roused him from his sleep.He rolled to face his snowy owl, talons loosely clasped around a sheet of parchment. "Hello Hedwig....how are you?"He asked the young bird who's wings flapped joyfully."Glad to hear you're well."  
  
She released the letter, dropping it in front of him.He slowly and sleepily took it up and unfolded it.A yawn overcame him breifly as he flicked open the seal.  
  
" Dear Harry,  
  
How are you, my friend?I trust everything is well with you.I am in Egypt, basking in the sun, hearing about the pyramids from Ramsey....*who's Ramsey?*...This is a wonderful country.A wonderful place that i wish you and i could have visited.*Could have?* Harry, i know that i promised i wouldn't fall for any Egyptian men while i was gone....but, i have fallen.Fallen very hard....i am very much in love with Ramsey.He's my soul mate, i'm sure of that....*No...no...this can't be!!*...this is my break up letter.I am leaving you.I know you can find someone much better than myself, and i have Ramsey now.I'm very sorry we didn't last...i do still love you.But, you are only like a brother to me.I hope your summer is good, and i will see you on September 1st, king's cross station.  
  
Goodbye dear friend, Ron. "  
  
Harry gasped, clutching onto his boxers tightly, ripping them slightly with his sharp fingernails.Two weeks into summer....Ron had left him for some dude in Egypt.Someone he barely knew.Someone who wasn't Harry.  
  
Still grasping the letter, Harry got up and walked to his door.He fumbled with the doorknob, and opened the door quickly.It swung in front of hism as he walked out of his second story bedroom.His feet slid along the grey stone floor in his socks, he felt the carpet of the stairs beneath his toes and he set his hand on the wooden railing.  
  
"Harry?Is that you?I've made some bacon if you'd like some."Sirius said as he peeked out of the kitchen to Harry.His face twisted to confusion as he eyed Harry's ghostly white skin on his chest.His eyes trailed up to Harry's face, a face with bloodshot, teary eyes and gaping mouth.he watched in horror as Harry's pupils dissapeared into his eye sockets and his body fell limp.The body tumbled down the stairs, landing face up on the bottom landing, a letter clasped in it's fingers. "Harry!"  
  
Sirius rushed over to Harry's motionless body, his apron swinging at his front.His snatched up the paper and read a few sentences."Oh shit..."he mumbled.He slid his strong hands under Harry's neck and knees, taking him off the cold stone floor.He rest him down on the nearest couch, sitting down next to him.Sirius pushed Harry's eyelids open, to find no pupils. "Fuck...fuck.Ron, what have you gone and done??"  
  
*********************************************************************** *********************************************************************** Okay, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it.Please review.I kinda like this taboo pairing...and i mean, they have the house to themselves ALL SUMMER LONG...they're both gay...both their men are away...they're both sexually active...they think the other one is cute.I really think that something's bound to happen.  
  
thankies! ~Nightmarelover~ 


	2. sleeping beauty awakens

Bishounen and the Beast...chapter 2 I dont own Harry Potter.I don't need him as long as i am allowed to borrow him and his fellow Hogwarts school members.I am borrowing them to do anything i desire of them. Song:"Dust in the Wind" by Kansas Rated:NC17 (bring on the loving yet slighlty pointless smut!)  
  
pairing: Sirius Black and the boy who lived.  
  
Summary: After Harry's fall, Sirius nurses him back to health.Harry feels he must find some way to repay his dear god father for the tender loving care.Can he find something that will do? A/N: i've decided to continue this in Sirius's POV from now on.But, i might decide to switch to Harry's for parts of or a whole chapter or two.It's just easier that way. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
James's son lay in my bed, bundled in my thick blanket of velvety burgundy...his pale lips parted and his eye's flickering in his sleep.The child was gorgeous, much resembling his dashing father but with the emerald eye's of the mother.I felt as if he were James, a little copy of my past lover, his body slender and flexible like his father's.His beautiful face with narrow yet, child-like eyes and lush lips paired with a perfect roman nose, was the spitting image of James.Yet, the body of the boy...did not belong to me.  
  
I brought my hands to my face, covering my eyes for a moment before letting my fingers trail through the dark length of my hair.I closed my eyes and i could easily see James lying in his son's place, breathing the same way and making soft noises.I could feel my old friend's body moving with mine, flooding my body with the most sinful of feelings.I could feel the tender hands grasping onto my shoulders and the soft lips brush my own.I tasted my tears...salty tears pouring onto my lips from my eyes, leaving little slick trails down my cheeks.  
  
I couldn't stop myself.My tears flowed down my cheeks, rolling off into my hands, as my body convulsed with the pent up feelings of loss.I missed James so much my fragile body couldn't really handle it, but, i was always good a at hiding it...until now.  
  
"James...why?Why did you have to leave me?"I sobbed out into the room, clasping my hand over my mouth, yet another attempt to hide my sorrow.  
  
The man had been gone for many years, nearly 17...but, i could still feel his warm embrace surround me, his love fill me. I could feel his hand on my shoulder...as i reached up to touch it, it didn't dissapear. "Sirius...are you okay?"a groggy young voice spoke from behind me."I heard you cry out..."  
  
I turned around to him.He was running his fingers through his hair, looking up at me with his bright green eyes and a half smile on his face.I tried to speak, but i couldn't take my eyes off of him and his beautiful form.His pale flesh and rippling muscles all forming a slender figure were a sight to behold.  
  
"James..."I whispered out, leaning towards him.My lips touched his,barely, as my fingertips stroked the soft skin at his hips.The nails on his hand dug into my shoulder as he jerked his body backwards, away from me.  
  
"Sirius...what....what the?!" He spat out, his body ripping away from me."Sirius..." he whispered as he stumbled backwards to the fireplace, resting his hand on it and pulling the other arm in front of his bare chest.  
  
"Harry..." i mumbled out to him as my arm reached out to him, my fingers clasping around his wrist.He tore back, yanking himself free of me.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Harry, i'm sorry...please..."I began, reaching out for him once again.  
  
"Don't touch me Sirius!"He squeezed his eyes shut, shouting at me with his fists raised."You just fucking kissed me and i haven't the slightest idea what the hell is going on in your mind and i don't want to know!Just don't touch me..."he finished in nothing more than a broken whisper as the tears rolled down his face in great streams.  
  
"Harry.."I needed to do something, i felt.Random emotions flashed across his face...anger...sadness...utter confusion.His lips trembled and his teeth chattered as i felt myself step toward him."Harry...that kiss wasn't meant for you....it was meant for someone else.I thought you were...someone else."  
  
"Why wasn't it meant for me??"Sudden anger took over him."Am i someone you couldn't love?Am i someone you'd leave because some fucker in another country acted all interested in you??"  
  
"Harry...you're being irrational.I understand that you're mad over Ron..."  
  
"Don't interupt me!"He screeched."For christ's sake!Answer the damn question!"  
  
"No Harry,I could easily love you...and i would never leave you for another person.Never."  
  
"Never...."he looked down at the floor, his eyes darting around in all directions.  
  
"Never."i repeated as he looked up at me, letting our eyes meet.He took a step toward me, not breaking his eye contact, and another.The distance between us slowly dissappeared, our bodies eventually meeting in a comforting embrace.His arms wrapped around me as i cradled his head in my hands, lightly brushing the stray strands of hair off of his face, freeing his eyes from their shadowy cover.  
  
"Why did he leave me, Sirius?"he asked, his child-like eyes starring up at me as if i was the most wise man in all the world.  
  
"He's a jackass who is only interested in sex.There obviously wasn't much love on his part...he's a player who is clueless as to how the game is worked.He used you, Harry."I could see the pain in his beautiful eyes.I could feel the pain in his entire body as he trembled, and as his hands tightened around my back i knew that he hadn't wanted to think like that.  
  
He nodded his head, slightly.He looked up at me and smiled.It was a weak smile, but one that meant a lot, one that shows appreciation and respect.And love.  
  
"I miss him, Sirius.I will always miss him.But, i missed you too."  
  
"I missed you too, Harry.Always have, always will."  
  
He brought his hand up to my neck, softly massaging the dip in it, right under my head.I could feel him become timid and rigid as he looked longingly into my eyes.He pulled me down to him as he gingerly placed a warm kiss on my icy lips, seperating quickly to glance up for my approval.I closed my eyes and leaned into him again, pressing my lips to his...tasting his youthful mouth and gorgeous lips.He clutched on ever tighter to me as i pulled him closer, lifting him from the ground and bringing him to my bed.  
  
"Sirius..ummm...i don't think i'm ready to..."Harry began before my fingers silenced him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry....i'm not going to do anything."I whispered into his ear."...yet."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** Short chapter.Sorry, but, i'm not myself.I've gone into depression...and i can't write at all like that.I had started this about a month ago, so i just finished it.I'll write more when i'm better.I promise. Hey, you guys teased me by giving me 23 reviews! Can i expect the same number more?I love reviews!Please R&R.thanks!  
  
~Nightmarelover~ 


	3. Conflict of Interests

Bishounen and the Beast...chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't need him as long as I am allowed to borrow him and his fellow Hogwarts school members. I am borrowing them to do anything I desire of them. Song:" Dust in the Wind" by Kansas Rated: NC17 (bring on the loving yet slightly pointless smut!)

pairing: Sirius Black and the boy who lived/ Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

a/n: I started this story a LONG time ago and have sorta lost the plot. I'm going to pick up though and try to finish this. (In chapter one I was going into 9th grade, now I'm going into 12th grade…so you can tell how long ago that was!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lay in my arms, cradled like an infant, wrapped up in a warm burgundy blanket. I awoke suddenly from my blissful dreams at the crack of a window slamming shut. I lay him down as I started from my bed, cold feet on cold tile, seeking the source of this noise. I tiptoed from my room, attempting to not wake Harry. I fingered the railing on the stairs as I crept from the second floor to the ground floor, chilled air circulated on the bottom floor from a large open window.

My defenses arose, shot up like fireworks. I spun around, wand at the ready. I dared not light my wand, out of fear of intruders and what weaponry they might bring.

"Who's there?" I called out, breathing heavily. "Who are you?"

Warm piercing lips pressed against mine. Hand grasping at the nape of my neck, pulling to these lips with bruising force. I broke for air, and teeth drawled on my lower lip, grabbing and holding. Thrown against a wall, still sucking in deep breaths, hoping my lungs may work soon. Kisses forced upon me, tasting sweet with a harsh after image.

His hands were on me, tearing open my buttons, grinding hips into my own.

He took up my jaw in his hand, thumbing my chin, and forced himself upon me again. His tongue delved into my mouth as he attempted to drill his way into the back of my skull. Lips torn away, teeth on my neck, he bit me once, he bit me twice. I groaned out into the rapidly heating air. "Silence." He commanded.

His voice. I knew his voice well. I knew the hands that held me against the wall, hands groping at me like an animal at raw flesh. I knew the long laps of his tongue on my neck and the narrow hips and shoulders pinning me helpless. No longer submissive, I dug my nails into his back, dragging forward and pulling off his shirt. He moaned as I forced him to the floor, sucking and nibbling on his tiny nipples. Only soft cooing noises escaped him as I held his hands to the floor, kissing him deeply and grinding myself into his hips like he had done me.

Flick! The lights in the hallway burst on, illuminating the two of us, our rumpled bodies littering the way. Quite a sight, I thought, noting my bleeding neck and the body below me. My hair was wild, my shirt was missing and its buttons decorated the hardwood flooring below us. I looked down into Remus's eyes. His face was broken into a wide grin and brighter red than a field of strawberries.

"Good Lord!" echoed through the empty floor. Harry looked as though he would die of embarrassment. It was only a few second before his look shifted from surprise and bewilderment to that of a wounded dear. It had only been a few hours since our strange encounter had occurred, his heart was still agape with pain and confessions. Anger flashed across his face, just as it had in the bedroom, and I worried whether or not he would attack.

"Harry…" I let slide out a whimper. "It's not….what you think." He didn't wait and respond. He turned his back to us and slowly climbed the stairs. Remus and I heard the thud of a slamming door before we dared look at one another.

"What's this all about, Black?" He growled at me, clearly forgetting about the situation we were in. I stood up, releasing him from his trap and offered him my hand. He took it and we stood. He smiled at me and I felt as though I could purr. The ravine of separation had crossed. I had missed him so.

"Sirius…"He mumbled.

"We really need to catch up…"I whispered, motioning to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter soon to come, please review. Apologies for the change in writing style, a few years'll do that to you.

Kross


	4. Man of my sex dreams

Bishounen and the Beast chapter 4

By Kross

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't need him as long as I am allowed to borrow him and his fellow Hogwarts school members. I am borrowing them to do anything I desire of them. Song: "Who is Tyler Durden" by the Dust Brothers. Rated: NC17 (bring on the loving yet slightly pointless smut!)

Pairing: Sirius Black and the boy who lived/ Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

A/n: The pairing will continue to be Harry/Sirius however; there is tension between Lupin and Black existing from years past. Also, I would like to apologize for the horrible plot holes and explanations of Harry's situation in the first two chapters. I will leave them the same, however, out of sheer amazement at my idea of quality plot in 8th grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I swung the kitchen door open and stepped beyond the threshold with Remus right behind me. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me, to make love to me. The years had left him a changed man only by the length of his hair. He was as young looking as he had always been. I paused to note his appearance; he had grown a short, sandy blonde beard since we had last seen one another. His hair skimmed his shoulders, curling at the ends a tiny bit, and he was gaunt but not haggard. His eyes had changed, now more piercing than ever, and his hair had begun to gray at the roots.

His smile never changed. He grinned at me with the childlike mischief he and I were famous for. I crossed the kitchen, and upon reaching under the counter, and retrieved a large old tea kettle. I filled the kettle with hand-pumped water from the marble basin and brushed Remus as I passed him. I bent and lit fire to the ancient fireplace in the corner, hanging the kettle to heat and sat down.

"Sirius…You can't avoid talking about this." He said sternly, without looking at me. "This is a huge deal. You cannot brush him off your shoulder like you've done to ever other man. You can't just pay his owls off when he writes to you. No ignored muggle phone calls."

I sighed, having foreseen this conversation only moments before. I held my breath wishing that maybe if I held it long enough, this problem would disappear. Of course, there is never such luck. "Sirius, say something." He commanded again.

"I don't know what's happened…" I groaned out. "I kissed him, Remus. I kissed him."

"What?" He snapped. "This isn't just idle flirting between you two?" I grit my teeth sheepishly. "You haven't. No. You haven't….slept with the boy have you?"

"No." I stated sharply. "No, I haven't slept with him. This kiss only happened a few hours ago…I was having a delusion about James."

I watched the look on Remus' face shift. James was the only taboo subject between us. It was still an open wound for Remus. He knew I had loved James once, and it had been my greatest love to this day. Nothing ever came of it, despite my efforts to make my fantasies become reality. On the other hand, I was Remus' great love. For years we had been hiding feelings from one another, and severe desires.

However, these feelings had passed and we had grown up. At least I had thought they had passed. We still enjoyed the occasional rendezvous every few years to rekindle out powerful sexual chemistry.

"I see." He whispered, snapping me out of my memories.

"Nothing else came of it!" I yapped. "He made his desires known as well, Remus. I'm not being perverted entirely on my own."

"But, he's James' son, Sirius. He means more than that. He's your God-son for fuck's sake."

"I know…" I turned away from him. "I can't have him under this roof with me… I want for him to be happy so badly Remus. He's heartbroken over Ron. He's looking for something new."

"It's illegal. You could lose your rights to him." He replied, logically. "Don't you want to protect him? If you want him to be happy, stay out of his bed."

I nodded. Remus was always more logical than I had ever been. He knew right from wrong and love from cradle-robbing. I knew I needed to get Harry out of here. I knew. But, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder. Couldn't Harry be that heart-stopping, earth-shattering love that _I_ was looking for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another cliff hanger, I'm sorry. I'll update soon, I promise.

Please review. Thanks.

Kross


End file.
